Gone With The Wolves
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: He was the wolf in the woods, with blood on his hands. She was the Witch with dark magic, with secrets in her heart. It was a story of how the true Servants of Nature crossed paths and set out on a journey of their own. -ON HIATUS, Will be pulled and changed and fixed to match the standards of my other stories. Sorry about that guys-
1. History

_**History**_

Everything changed for Bonnie Bennett, in just one single day. The day where she was going to loose everyone that she had grown to care about and even loved. When they took down Klaus, with his death came with a high price. To high for the young witch. Taking the Original Vampire slash Hybrid out of the picture, it would cost the lives of everyone in his bloodlines. Meaning that all her friends that were Vampires would die. Damon, Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler. Bonnie did the only thing she could do that would prevent this nightmare from happening. She tapped into the darkest of magic, which would allow her to put Klaus into Tyler's Body until the Vampire was once well. Weeks later, Bonnie waited until both Klaus and Tyler were well enough without her guidance and care. Did she then face her friends.

Bonnie came to back to Mystic Falls, to a group of angry, shocked and confused friends. After she relayed her story and the reason behind her motives. Not a single member of her group wanted to deal with the young witch. Bonnie also at the time found out about her best friends fate. She had become the very kind that Bonnie despised. Scared and with tears did she say that she would do anything for the newly turned best friend, help and guide her. But in return she got a mouthful of hate, and a vision of her friends now true nature. And with angry spirits and tears in her eyes. Bonnie decided to leave the one place that was her home, Mystic Falls. Hurt over her friend's ignorance of her calls, Bonnie left a letter for each of her friends and a Lapis Lazuli necklace for Elena. Packed her bags and came to Beacon Hills, where it didn't take long for the witch to find out what exactly lived in Beacon Hills.

When she came to Beacon Hills, Bonnie instantly acquired a job at the Beacon Hills Vet Clinic and bought her own house. She hasn't told anyone the reason behind her sudden appearance in Beacon Hills. And also has decided that no one would find out about her secret of what she really is. Bonnie wants a fresh start, and is able to relax without having people use her for her magic.

Considering that she is appearing as a human, she finds herself easily fitting into the small group in Beacon hills High. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. At the start she is using that group to find out more about Derek and the house she had come across in the woods.

* * *

Derek had lived in the Hale house, with his family since the day he was born. The big building was his mother pride and joy, as well as her children. The moment the place had been burnt down, killing eight people in the process. Did everything change for the young werewolf. Away at the time, with his younger sister, Laura. They never saw the monstrosity that had happened to their family. Only knowing that the only survivor was Peter Hale, but even that was a small victory. As he had been rushed to the hospital with burns over his body and in a comatose like state. Once everything had settled down with the police, the young boy did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. Choosing to live a life outside of Beacon Hills, and away from the reminder of what had happened to his family. The moment his sister, Laura was murdered. Derek came back to Beacon Hills with a heavy heart and more guilt on his shoulders from running away rather then facing the problems head on. He could have protected his younger sister, but he didn't. With more blood on his hands, Derek wanted to take revenge on those who killed his family. His sister. This time was different; he wasn't going to run away.

Not long after he came back, did he have werewolf problems on his hands. A young boy from the School near by had been bitten by an Alpha - who Derek had never seen before. Keeping an eye on the boy, he steps in prepared to mentor Scott, through the full moons and teach him how to harness his new abilities. But what he finds is the younger boy already had his chosen mentor, but that didn't stop the older Werewolf from helping out in the only way Derek knew how. He had already spotted his weakness, Allison Argent. And knows that he would and could use her at any time to get the Alpha Beta to join his pack. With the help of Scott, they took down the Alpha that had been causing Havoc in the town. Killing the only remaining family member, Peter Hale. And with his death, made Derek more adamant to have the younger boy a part of his pack.

While he is still trying to convince himself of getting Scott to join his pack, he acts like he hates his friends when in reality he really doesn't. He only despises the fact that he chose his friends over him. A werewolf pack has a stronger bond then with Humans. Or so Derek believes. Derek has his eyes on two other classmates of Scott's, Boyd, and Isaac. Already having turned Erica.

Having Erica on a secret mission to keep him updated on Scott's emotions and his actions, as well as maintaining a friendship with that group for his own purpose. What he doesn't realize is that while Erica acts like it's a mere assignment, she is relishing in having friends that can understand and relate to her. Erica also suspects Bonnie Bennett, which has only piqued Derek's interest in working out what is really wrong with that girl.

* * *

**Notes:** _This is just for both you, the reader and myself. This is the Bases of my story, the History lesson._


	2. The Big Reveal

The pink sky became darker as every second passed by. It was like the sky had its own personal clock. Ticking away the time that Bonnie had. Pushing the fear, the negative that was rising up inside of her to the darkest part of her mind. Bonnie lowered her eyelashes until they became a dark border around her vision. Her fingers curled outwards, trapping them between the folds of the material draping down from the ceiling. Pushing the curtain closed. Bonnie once again questioned herself that late afternoon, as to why she was here of all places. Why she was standing in the corner of this dark house. Her bottom lip captured into her teeth. Chewing as she tried to once again concluded everything she had to do.

Bonnie wanted nothing more then to turn around, and make her way to her car and on the road towards her house. Fatigue was beginning to set in on her, muscles tightening and her bones aching. All she wanted to do was to go home, drop her clutch onto the floor, trudge up those stairs of hers and collapse on her bed. Let the world disappear for a few hours, possibly days, as she regained all the sleep she had been losing lately.  
But that wasn't who she was. Bonnie Bennett managed to push herself beyond her limits when the time called for it. And right now, she needed to get the guy standing behind her to once again be himself. To remove the stranger that inhabitant his body.

Turning around slowly, Bonnie eyes fell upon the visitor. Her breath once again clogged in her throat when she took in Tyler Lockwood. Mental image after image flashed in her mind, like they always did when she saw Tyler's body walking around. The memories the two of them had shared, the friendship and the events they had attended together. Of course when Bonnie let those thoughts slip past her guard. Other images began to torture her further more. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan and many others slipped through her mind like a muted Movie. The urge once again at wanting to leave this place and go home, intensified. But she couldn't, and with that realization. Bonnie's body became a mixture of self-loathing, annoyance and guilt at what she got herself into. Bonnie was lying to her friends, telling them that she was away in search for more Bennett witches. To get more guidance, more help. If only that was the truth. Ever since she had found out what killing Klaus really was going to do to the others. She knew she had to stop it, and save her friends.

If someone told her years ago that she would be standing where she was, a witch helping an Original Vampire. Bonnie would have laughed into their faces, and questioned their sanity. But now, standing in the exact position, Bonnie couldn't help but look back on her life ever since the car accident Elena was in. Since then, Elena coming back and the Salvatore's had arrived back to Mystic Falls. Her life and her friend's lives had been a constant fold of Drama after Drama. Bonnie herself had been in the middle of each situation her friends had got themselves in. Being used as their very own personal Magic dispenser. As much as Bonnie hated being in the middle, it was against her nature not to be. The thought of standing on the sidelines, watching everything go by without so much as offering some support. Irked Bonnie, and caused her to want to protect her friends even more. If she could, she would.

Arms moved to cross over her chest, the material of her jacket bunched slightly around the shoulders. Her fingers idled to the skin around her arm. Moving them up and down in a rhythm that was offbeat. Her mind once again quiet as Tyler's body moved around the room. Placing candles onto the floor for Bonnie to move them in place. The semi circle would be placed just before the coffin that contained Klaus real body. The body he wanted nothing more then to go back in. The heeled shoes clipped across the hard flooring as she picked up her pace. On coming to the Candles, Bonnie slowed her pace down, mentally crossing her fingers. Hoping that she was strong enough to do this. Slipping down to her knees, her hands mechanically moved the Candles in their positions. Unlit and eerie, the yellow contrasted against the darkness of the room. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the air around her. And feeling, channelling the magic to light up the candles. With each Candle lit. Tyler moved next to the coffin staring at her with only the gaze of one of the oldest Original Vampire could muster up in an 18 year old Hybrid body. Ignoring the gaze from the only other person in the room. Bonnie moved into the centre of the candles. Her jean clad thighs crossing themselves together, her arms placed themselves on either side of knees. Breathing in once, she nodded her head. Stating that she was ready. Her hopes of finally being able to do the spell, to cast it and be done with this burden. To be able to go home and see her friends. Pushed her fatigue away, and let her strong voice speak the beginning of the ritual.

* * *

"Elena?" Bonnie called out as she stepped inside of the Gilbert House. Bonnie had spent a majority of her time here. Sleeping over when she was a child, throwing parties and crashing on the couch. Spending as much time as possible with her best friend, Elena Gilbert. The Dinning tabel where they had discused matters of the Supernatural when they both found out that Vampires that crawled Mystic Falls. The bed room that Bonnie had told Elena that she was indeed a Witch. The very witch she had always heard stories about from her Grams. Now stepping inside, she felt empty as guilt built up inside of her, and rode onto her shoulders, weighing her down.  
"Jeremy?" She called for Elena's brother, the very guy she had fallen for, had her heart broken and in return she stopped his heart for a few moments. But no sound came from him either. The only greeting she got, was the dead silence.  
Heart in throat, Bon walked past the door, turning towards the staircase on her right hand side. Sliding upwards so that she was able to achieve a better view of the big house. Bonnie knew she could have tried for a spell, a presence spell. Such a simple magic trick she had learnt in her families spell books. But she knew that with her lack of sleep, her sore body from her escape and her foggy brain trying to lull her into sleep. Bonnie knew that one simple small spell would make her magic push back double hard.  
"Elena?" Her voice rose higher as she pulled out her mobile phone that was slowly dying. Dialling the number she knew of by heart.  
_Hi, you have reached Elena Gilbert. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a name and number and -  
_The voicemail was cut of by the press of the end call button, the sound of beeping could be heard before silence was once again filling the shadows.

For the past couple of hours, no one seemed to be able to bring it upon him or herself to pick up their phones and answer Bonnie's calls. Caroline, who always had her phone plastered to her ear, just went straight to Voicemail. Not allowing the phone to ring, likewise went for the Salvatore's.  
"Come on." She yelled to her dying phone as she tried once more. Bringing the cold phone to her ear, expecting nothing more then the familiar sound of the voicemail to reach her ears.  
"Bonnie?" A deep broken voice reached her ears, causing the young witch to still in her movements. Her foot just resting on the top step as her other propped up on the lower step. Glancing down at the caller id, she frowned when Elena's ID picture covered her screen.  
"Bonnie?" The voice called to her again, and at that moment the black haired girl could have smacked herself for not realizing who it was.  
"Where is Elena Stefan?" She responded.  
"We need to talk Bonnie." Was Stefan's only reply.  
"Where is Elena, Stefan?" Bonnie repeated in a stern voice. She was too tired to deal with this, she wanted her best friend and she wanted to know that everything was okay while she had disappeared.  
"She is here." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Bonnie, just go home. I will be there soon."  
At his words, Bonnie frowned as she turned around on the spot and descended the stairs. Retracing her steps to the door.  
"She is awake Stefan." Damon's unmistakable voice could be heard in the distance, stopping the words that Bonnie was going to speak.  
"What do you mean she is awake, Stefan what is going on?" Bonnie asked instead, as she picked up her speed, racing towards the door. Slipping out into the crispy air and straight towards her car, all the while the phone was pressed to her ear.

Ignoring the stares that followed her, Bonnie climbed into the drivers side of her car. Once seated and buckled in, her phone moved to the holder beside the stero, where she was able to place Stefan on loudspeaker.  
"Stefan." She warned as she started her blue car. At the touch of the Keys turning right, the engine roared to life. The rumble of the engine filled the silence, causing it to sooth for a couple of seconds before letting her feet slam onto her accelerator.  
"Bonnie just goes home. I will explain everything to you later." His voice began to die down as her phone slowly beeped away.  
"No no no." She frowned at her phone, the red flashing on the top right hand corner mocked her.  
"Stefan?" She called to make sure he was still there, but the next second the sound of the Call ending replied to her call.  
Instead of following Stefan's instructions, she chose to drive the opposite way to her own house. Taking the route towards the Salvatore's long mansion. Something had happened, and Bonnie had no idea what has happened. But there was only one way to find out why Elena would be staying at their house and not in her own? So many answers flittered through her mind as she sped her way to the house that was pushed back by the long driveway and large trees.

Answers were soon filled when she pulled into the long driveway of the Salvatore's house. Not paying any attention to the neatly cut garden or the impressive building that seemed to look like it went on forever. She stormed her way to the door, letting her hand fling outwards as she let her magic slip like tendrils out her and push on the door. Causing it to slam right into the wall behind it.  
"Stefan." She called for his presence the moment she stepped in, worry fuelled her on, as she walked through the hallway to the lounge room that she had been in quite a number of times.  
"Damon."  
Bonnie's heels clipped onto the surface of the floor with a rhythmic beat. Her hands curled into a ball as her eyes firmly set on finding her best friend.  
"Bonnie?" A soft tentative voice called to her, she turned around the corner in time to see a blonde girl standing in the entrance of the Library like area.  
"Caroline?" Confusion swept across her features as she tried to once again understand what was going on.  
"Where is Elena?" She continued, as her eyes roamed over the puffy red eyes and the splotched cheeks.  
"She is up with Stefan and Damon."  
"What's going on?" Bonnie turned around to walk back towards the Stairs she had past earlier, but a small hand stopped her process. Glancing down at the pale skin contrasting against her much darker skin. She frowned when she found it to be attached by Caroline's.  
"Something Happened Bonnie.

"Matt was driving her back to Stefan, back to Jeremy and I. She wanted to say goodbye. Rebekah had found out about Klaus death." Caroline continued on, not noticing the uncomfortable state that her friend was currently in. Guilt always flared whenever someone muttered his name. "She stepped out on the bridge just as Matt was crossing over. He tried to miss her, but instead they both headed right into the water." Caroline swallowed a deep breath before she continued, her hand still wrapped over Bonnie's now limp arm.  
"Elena told Stefan to save Matt, and he did. But he never made it time. He went back Bonnie, he tried to save her. But it was too late."

All the while Caroline spoke, a ringing sound formed in her ears. Begging her attention. She couldn't breath; the weight of a heavy object pressed on her had her grasping her heart as she tried to breath in the air around her. But it was growing to become difficult.  
"No." Her soft choked voice could only be heard as guilt, and anguish lapped over her. Clouding her.  
"No." Bonnie practically screamed as she wrenched her arm out of Caroline's. And without warning she turned and ran. Ran until she was once more greeted with a high rise of stairs. Taking them two at a time, she tried to find the room that Elena would be in.  
Each step grew harder as her breathing became laboured. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to reach her friend. To try and do something. After everything they have been through, this was not the end. She could not be dead, she wont be dead. Bonnie didn't care if she tapped into the darkest of Magic to bring her best friend back. She will try, and with determination as her only emotion she was latching onto. Bonnie followed the voices until she was greeted to a large spectacular room. Victorian era screamed from the Bed to the Carpet.  
"Bonnie?" Stefan rose from his seat across the room, where he was originally staring at nothing in particular. His eyebrows pulled down, showing that he was deep in thought. Now he was standing there, unsure what to do with the Witch that had made her presence known.  
"She isn't dead." That was all she could say, the manta of words that was repeating itself in her mind. Had formed into words of itself and slipped out of her mouth.  
"No, She isn't dead." Damon stood over near the window, a glass of bourbon in hand as he finally let his eyes fall prey to the Witch still standing in the entrance.  
"Well that is she is Dead, just not the bury under the ground sort of dead." He smirked slightly, and even Bonnie could tell it was forced.  
"Damon." Stefan warned his brother, as his eyes began to wonder between the two.  
"No." Anger flared in her eyes when realization dawned on her.

_"She is awake Stefan."_

She couldn't be. Before Bonnie could process that bit of information. Her back was being slammed up against the doorframe. A grimace pressed itself on her lips as her eyes opened to reveal Katherine. Her lips pulled back over sharp white teeth, bearing at her throat. Veins protruded under her eyes as she only had the eyes for the blood rapidly beating through her pulse.  
"Elena." Stefan and Damon's voice mingled together with an array of emotions. They both came to her side, prying her away from the witch who was still as a statue up against the wood. Ignoring the wooden carvings sticking into her back. She kept her eyes on Katherine, -no Elena. -  
"She isn't herself just yet. The thirst of blood is heightened, it over rides every thought." Stefan's apologetic words reached her, but she paid no head to them.  
Her focus was on the newly transformed Vampire who had the face and clothes of her best friend. But that look on her face, was something the young witch had seen before. On Katherine.  
"Elena?" She called to her friend, as she tired to ignore her displeasure in what her friend was. She had accepted Bonnie being a witch what seemed like decades ago. Without question or thought. Now it was her turn to accept something that was against her nature.  
"Bonnie I don't think that is a wise decision." Stefan commented as she took a step towards her best friend.  
"This should be interesting." Damon's deep sarcastic voice could be heard from a distance away, but Bonnie tuned them out. Focusing on Elena. Trying to remember that this was the girl who she would have done anything for, to die for.  
"Bonnie." Elena's voice reached her ears, the same voice that had called to her when she was in danger. It sounded so much like the old Elena. A soft smile pulled her lips. But before she could say anything, the sound of footsteps rushing forward had taken the attention away from the reuniting of the two best friends.  
"Klaus wants to speak to you." Bonnie spun around when she heard the voice, frowning when she met with someone who she had never met before. Her gut dropped to her stomach as she tried to form an answer. The burning stares of the Vampires could be felt as Bonnie continued to stare at their unexpected visitor.  
"He isn't finished with you Bonnie." And with that, the guy turned around and walked back out of the room.

"Bonnie." At her name being spoken, it was almost like she was brought out of her own retrieve. She slowly turned around and met the accusing eyes that bore at her.  
"That is why we didn't die." Stefan concluded.  
"You did something didn't you?" Damon's accusing voice sneered towards her.  
"How could you Bonnie?" Elena voices joined and that is when it started.  
Caroline had entered after the guy had left the house, and she too joined in the accusations. Demanding where Tyler was, why Klaus was sending her messages. Elena demanded for a reason why she had done something so stupid. And Damon's and Stefan's was the worst.

Heart thumping in her chest, Bonnie eyes flickered between the vampires in the room. Watching as they bore down on her, accusations flying across the room as fingers started pointing towards her. The worst was when Caroline and Elena began to gain up on her. Walking until they had pushed Bonnie from the room. And with that scene burned in her brain, Bonnie turned and feld the scene.

* * *

Note: This is my First FanFicition, its a little meh. I would love to hear your feedback on what you think of the story so far.


	3. First Meeting

Bonnie sidled her body to the back of the truck, the silver roller door locked in place high above her as she looked onto half of her gear that was still in the back. The heavy pieces, she had left to deal with last. A sigh emanated from her lips as she reached forward and grabbed the table. An antique that had belonged to her father. Something she wanted to keep, despite how much she resented his attitude towards her being a witch. Heaving a deep breath she pulled once on the wooden table. An inch was the only progression. Glancing about her, she eyed the people down the street. Temptation to use magic to help her do this heavy work over rode her but there were too many witness around. Too many eyes that could catch onto what she would be doing. Even despite being a new town where there were no witches, no vampires, just a plain old Town. People still have read stories and celebrated Halloween, and with the knowledge of those stories it wouldn't take long for people to start calling her the Crazy Witch from Mystic Falls. Bonnie even knew that if she used so much magic today, that she will feel the affects of how much she has used. It has been one week since she had done the big ritual under a state of new collapsing. One week since she had found out about Elena, and one week since she had been shunned out of her own Home Town. Magic would not solve her problems now, not when she already could feel the after affects still pushing against her.  
Ignoring her instinct to use her magic, Bonnie pulled one more time. Her brown eyes widening as it moved with ease. Moving forward until it was half way over the edge. Reflex like a flash, she slipped her hand underneath as her eyes squeezed shut at the unexpected weight.  
"Shit." She whispered. But just as she was just about to push the table up and back onto the truck. Well at least try. The table was taken from her fingers. Images of Damon and or Stefan flashed in her mind. Appearing out of nowhere to help her. Heart pounding in her chest, she slowly turned to look at whoever had rescued her from the ever crushing table. Was it the nicer Salvatore or was it Damon? She couldn't help but have a little hope rise in her. Maybe they were ready to understand that what she had done was for them. But as her eyes rested on the Brown hair and small form, the hope that rose in her squashed deep down. Her heart rate slowed down considerably as she smiled her gratitude.  
"Thanks for that." She commented as she eyed the table being slowly placed onto the ground. Not a wince or a strain on the young boys face. Maybe she was as weak as they always had said she was.  
"How did you get stuck doing this by yourself?" His voice shook her out of her retrieve and she merely shrugged.  
"I am here alone. The guys that were moving this. Sort of bailed for a late lunch or something. I didn't quite catch it." Bonnie replied as she turned towards the Dark Haired companion.  
"New girl." Bonnie looked to the sandy blonde shaven head towards that she had not notice. A Smile presented itself as the two reminded her of the Salvatore's but in a much more innocent teenage way.  
"Bonnie Bennett. Just moved here about." She glanced down at her phone she had grabbed from her back pockets of her Jeans. "Two hours of ago."

"Scott McCall." Bonnie's eyes rested on the brown eyes that meet hers. She noticed that his jaw line was uneven, and that his hair was longer on top then underneath. An odd thing to notice, but she did. Her eyes moved down to his shoulders that were broad yet scrawny at the same time, as she made her way to the other boy who stood by. Nodding her head in greeting.  
"Stiles Stilinski." Her eyebrow rose in a perfect arch when she heard the other boy's name. But she merely smiled. Taking in the much smaller and awkward form.  
"Nice to meet you two." Bonnie looked towards the other equipment in the back of the truck before bringing her attention back onto the boy who had come to her rescue.  
"As much as I would love to stay and Chat. I have only the afternoon to get this stuff in before the guys will be taking the truck, with our without my stuff." She paused as she looked at Scott. "Thanks again for helping me with the Table." Her hands moved out towards the table. Before she even began to walk towards it. Once her body was close enough, Bonnie brought her hands down on either side as she prepared herself for the weight that would become known when she lifted it off the ground.  
"Here. We can help with the heavy lifting." Scott's hand shot out and wrapped it around the table's edge right next to her fingers. Just as his hand grazed hers. She felt her whole body tense up as she looked onto the scene that wasn't out the front of her new place. Instead she was looking up at the night sky over some town, the moon blazing in the sky. As a feeling of loneliness swept over her, soon followed with a hint of despise. She had felt that feeling before, when she had first worked out that she was truly a witch. A feeling she had soon let go off, but it seemed the young boy before her hasn't. Bonnie came back to the scene, just in time to have both eyes fall onto her. She had a funny feeling she had missed some sort of silent conversing.  
"I don't want to trouble you." She stated as she lifted her hands away from the table. Away from Scott who she was now looking at with an analysing eye. Her mind working in overdrive as she tried to work out what would bring this feeling onto a mere teenager, with an easy smile. Considering that the other boy, who at first she thought was a brother. Seemed to be close to the Dark Haired boy.  
"Its our job." Stiles commented. "Saving Heroines from falling tables." Bonnie frowned slightly, before she cracked a smile.  
"Okay then." She stepped away from the table as Scott swung it with a flawless ease into his arms. Before he turned around and started walking to her house that had the Garage and the Front door opened, ready and waiting. Cocking her head to the side. Her curled hair swung to the side as she bent forward and grabbed the mattress. Digging both of her fingers into the material so that she could pull it forward. Once done, she waited for him to take one end, before she took the other.  
"So tell me." Bonnie began as she heaved her end in a comfortable hold. "Stiles is it?" Stiles nodded his head as he kept his eyes trained behind him. Watching his step.  
"How many heroines do you exactly save from Falling Tables?" Stiles turned his head at this and beamed a smile towards her.  
"Actually Bonnie. You would be our first and not our last."  
"Don't I feel special." Bonnie warned him of the step that was coming up in which he then replied his thanks for the warning.

It didn't take long for the young witch and teenager to get the Mattress into the lounge room where she had already placed everything else. There was a slight issue in carrying it up the stairs and through the doors, but they had managed it in the end. The new mattress against the wall, Scott was already well ahead and in the truck grabbing a few boxes. Stiles walked beside her, with a look on his face that she could only take as someone dying to ask a question. Soon Bonnie found her assumption to be correct when she heard his voice blurt out a question.  
"Where are you from?" Stiles voice was loud and yet soft at the same time.  
"Mystic Falls." She replied without much thought. Bonnie glanced side ways towards Stiles a small smile on her face at his look of confusion.  
"You don't get out much do you?" His mouth hung open, prepared for a retort but he closed his lips and muttered something she did not hear.  
"Mystic Falls is my home town." Her voice had taken an undertone of sadness when her thoughts were soon clouded of the town she was not welcomed in.  
"It is in the Southern area of Virginia." Stiles nodded his head. Absorbing the information before he blurted out another question. Just as they reached the truck.  
"Why here?" Bonnie frowned as she piled a box upon another, before taking it in her hands. She chewed on her lip as she began the short walk towards her house. Something told her that she could trust Stiles, a gut intuition, but she remained lipped locked on the sole reason behind it. Instead she spoke enough truth to satisfy his curiosity.  
"This place was something of importance to my family, my Grams told me about this place." Bonnie finally spoke towards the lagging behind Stiles.  
"Why did you move?" Was his next question.  
"What is this? An Interrogation?" Bonnie replied instead.  
"As the Son of the Sheriff I have to do a background check on every new comer. You know make sure they aren't serial killers." Stiles shrugged as he placed the Box next to Bonnie's before they two began to trace back their trail.  
"The Sheriffs son hey?" Bonnie smiled as she added,  
"I had a best friend that was the Sheriffs Daughter."  
"Consider me your new Best Friend, without out the girl parts and the desire need to go shopping or whatever you girls get up to."  
Before Bonnie could even reply to that, she head Scott voice from the Truck which was emptying a lot faster then when it was just her doing the carrying.  
"We don't have all day to just sit back and chat." His voice was smoothed with amusement.  
"We have a meeting tonight." At his last words, he looked at Stiles who had nodded his head. Bonnie watched with curiosity as she reached into the truck for the next object to carry indoors.  
"If I am keeping you, you guys can just leave if you want." Bonnie offered up an escape for them.  
"Let you handle all this by yourself. That would tarnish our Superhero reputation." He nudged Scott in ribs as he smiled towards Bonnie.  
"Besides." Scott added, "We said we will help and we will."

With that settled, they began to set to work again. Neither spoke a word to each other, unless it was in warning or in passing. Soon the job was done a lot sooner then Bonnie had expected, and while her arms ached and her body was in want of slipping between her sheets and falling asleep. Bonnie turned towards the two boys with a look of pure gratitude on her face.  
"Thank you so much for helping me. I wouldn't know how much I would have got done without you guys coming in when you did."  
"It was our duty." Came Stiles Reply.  
"Anytime." Scott answered.  
Smiling she told the two boys to wait where they were as she turned tail and began a light job indoors and into the kitchen were a large box filled with food sat on the counter. Rummaging through until her hands latched onto a cold container. Bonnie opened the lid, catching the drool worthy smell of brownies. She swallowed once as she felt her mouth begin to water. Eyes landed on the recently baked goods she had made in the process of her moving. Grabbing four pieces and placing them upon a clean plate she had freshly grabbed from the box. Bonnie re-closed the lid as she traced her steps back out of the house to where the two boys were speaking to the drivers of the truck. On coming to the scene they all turned to face her.  
"Thank you for driving down here, I have already paid your boss over the phone." And with that news they nodded their head and spilt off to jump into their Trucks. A sudden loud roar of the engines had brought each remaining member out in the front of her house to look onto the side of the road. Tires moved as they pushed the now empty trucks back home.  
The sound of grumbling could be heard and with a giggle on her lips she looked to Scott who was in turn looking at the Container she had forgotten about.  
"Right. Here." She passed the box of brownies towards the boys where Scott reached out and placed them into his hands. Both boys peered inside and looked at the treats that waited to be devoured.  
"Maybe we should help you more often." Stiles reached into the box and grabbed a big brownie, taking about half of it into his mouth. His eyes closed as she chewed and the sound of over dramatic moaning could be heard from him. With that prompt, Scott too reached in and grabbed one. Taking just as big of a bite as Stiles.  
"These are great." Scott commented as he reached in and grabbed the other half and placed it into his mouth. Chewing for a while before her turned towards her closing the lid back on.  
"Thank you." Both boys coursed as Stiles began licking his fingers.  
"Where did you buy these?" Scott inquired as he lifted the box into the air for a few seconds before bringing it back down.  
"I made them." Bonnie shrugged as both wide eyes met hers.  
"No way!" Stiles and Scott once again spoke at the same time, which only intensified Bonnie's own smile.  
"Thanks." Scott repeated once again.  
"It's the least I can do, you know for helping me out."  
Both boys looked down at their watches on their hands, a look of dread crossed their features. Before Scott could say the words Bonnie bet him to it.  
"Once again thanks, and I hope you like those Brownies." Both of the boy scoffed at this.  
"Love them." Stiles replied as Scott face changed to that of someone who had an idea.  
"If you aren't doing anything on Saturday, one of our friends is having a party. We can give you the address later, but if you are free and want to escape unpacking. You should come." Scott smiled as both began to retreat.  
"Sure." Bonnie nodded, excited about the prospect of breaking ice with the Students of Beacon High with a party and a few drinks in her system.  
"See you then Bonnie."  
"Don't make us regret inviting you." Stiles commented. As both boys began to wave.  
"I hope you didn't invite me because of the Brownies." She brought her hand up to wave towards the two boys walking backwards.  
"Spot on." Stiles replied as Scott elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

Derek stood under the arch way of his house. The burnt down lounge room before him and the Stairs behind. Leading to the upstairs bedrooms that he shared with his younger sister. His eyes lowered to daggers as he felt his thoughts betraying him to that night. Scowling now, he jumped up with a quick and graceful movement. His fingers gripping onto the wooden beam. A slight groaning could be heard by his keen hearing. But he ignored the sound as he began to lift his weight up towards where his hands rested. Once his chin became an inch before his hand, he dropped his weight. Feeling his body decline until his feet were a couple of inches above ground. Derek continued the routine, up and down. Another ten chin ups pulled at his muscles, working his body. He stopped mid descend. Letting go of the beam, everything slowed down for him. It was almost like in that three seconds between the letting go of the wooden beam to the falling towards the ground. He had hours of time to change the position of his body. Pushing head first as his palms reached out, breaking his fall. Shoes tips hit the ground at the same time and let his body fall almost completely on the ground. Shifting his hands so that they were even to his shoulders. Derek began the routine once more, lifting his body up until his elbows snapped into a straight line. Before he began his descent. A breath excelled from his mouth when his arms were bent inwards. Dust from the floor flew upwards into his face. But that did not change his expression. Derek continued on working out his thoughts, burning away every lingering image of that night.

Up. Down, breath out. Dust. Up Down, Breath out, Dust. A continuous pattern that worked both Derek Physical and Mental state until his head snapped to the side in mid formation. His ears picking up the sound footsteps. His eyes roamed over the house walls, almost like he was searching for the source through the walls. Jumping up from his position. His feet landing straight up for a second before Derek began walking purposely towards the window. The crack that was in the centre allowed him to look out into the Forest around his house, without anyone seeing him. His hands moved up to curl into a fist, pressing the knuckles against the door as his eyes caught sight of a young girl who was standing looking up at the house. His eyes instantly lowered to slits as a small territorial growl slipped past his lips.  
Trespassers, were a pet peeve of the Alpha's. And this girl was just like the others, hearing the story and wanting to see what the ruined house of the Hales'. Even trying to get a sneak peak at the remaining member of the family who lived in the burnt house.  
Derek brought his attention once more to the Black haired small girl, who just stood rammed straight with a look of pure sorrow attached on her face. Stepping back from the window, Derek headed towards the Door.  
His hand snatched the shirt of the back of the couch. Letting the Black material slip over his head and down to cover his chest. His arms slipped through each armhole, as he reached the door. Big paw hands latched onto the door handle, twisting until Derek was able to pull the door towards him. His face a mutual hardness, lacking of any emotion expect annoyance.  
"This is private property." His voice while deep, was loud as it boomed across the forest surrounding his house. The girl took her time in looking for the source of the voice, and when her round brown eyes met his. Derek had the inner feeling that something was not right. His gut twisted, giving him a sense of something that she was anything but Harmless. Derek frowned, both towards his own inner reaction and towards the girl who just continue to stand their watching him.

He heard the audible sound of her voice, but paid no head to the sound. Instead he continued to stare her down. Aware at how she in return challenged him, not cowering under his stare. It was something that had never happened to Derek and it threw him off guard. Annoyance flared inside of him, much brighter.  
Derek followed the sight of the young dark skinned girl as she back away. As she did, the wind picked up. Carrying her scent towards him, and on instinct Derek breathed it in. Making note of the smell, something that was ingrained into him. File away the smell of those who he didn't know or get a funny feeling over. Her back continued to face away from his, her eyes not straying from his as her hands splayed outwards. It was such an odd positioned that confused and intrigued Derek.  
_Strange girl. _Derek's only thought as she slipped next to a large tree. Her feet bounced as she turned on an angle. Giving him one last hard stare, she turned and made her way back into the Forest, towards the trail that would bring her back into Town. With the unwanted visitor gone, Derek stood his ground as he waited to hear the final footfall. And when he could no longer hear her, he flung himself of the porch step and with his arms and legs extended, he ran. Derek didn't stop even when there was low hanging branches or closed knitted bushes. Derek ran on all fours, letting his mind become clouded by the smell, sight and feel of the Forest as he made his way unknowingly towards Scott's school.

* * *

**Note:** _This is just where Bonnie meets with some of the Members of Beacon Hills. And Derek Meets Bonnie for the First time._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these Characters, the credit rightfully goes to Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries writers._


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Note: ****_Sorry about the long wait for the update guys! School has been so hectic lately that I am just about to finish up my last year. But here is the next chapter and thank you to those who are following this and sending in reviews. I am so happy that other people are enjoying this story as much as I am!_**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own any of these Characters, the credit rightfully goes to Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries writers._**

* * *

Nothing was better then going for a run, but when you are running away from someone. The thrill just isn't there.  
Nothing could stop the pounding of her heart in her chest as she raced forward. Bonnie's feet pounded on the hard ground, stopping only for a fraction to change course. Trying to confuse her shadow. Trying her best to outrun the inevitable. She had only once in her life tried to outrun that very kind, and even at that time Bonnie knew she would have been a goner if it weren't for the Salvatore's swooping in and sweeping her off her feet. Stashing her against her wishes in the protective walls of their Boarding House. And even then that was a mere dream.  
Her breathing became shortened, coming out in uneven huffs as she pushed her screaming body to move on further. Wanting to reach safe ground before he rounded on her. But when does life ever go the way you wanted?

Just as she rounded the tree, she heard it. A low menacing growl. The sound reverberated around the eerily woods. Causing birds to flutter high into the sky. Her heart jumped upwards until it clogged her throat. Her palms began to shake as her body followed suit. The cold bitter morning wind crossed her sweating heated skin, making her even more aware of how much time she had spent running. Bonnie felt her body turn around, her hands moved to close into fist as she locked eyes on the deepest of reds small circles. The black shadows only made the red become even more prominent and her heart raced just as fast as she was running only moments ago.  
Fear latched onto her. But what surprised her that it wasn't completely there. Fear, yes she felt it. But it was a buried feeling in the pit of her stomach. What she felt the most was tiredness, foreboding and complete lack of overwhelming fear that anyone in her position would be drowning in. It confused her to no end, that even excelled when she began to feel as if she could trust the red eyes. Something deep down told Bonnie that she shouldn't be afraid and should stop running from him.  
_Him_?  
Her own golden eyes kept locked on the only other colour in the shadows. Bonnie's eyes never strayed far from those piercing red eyes. Even when she started feeling the vibrations of the inner growling that could be a given to be coming from the source before her. Bonnie felt more then saw as the wolf? Werewolf? Stepped forward, she could feel as it shifted and just as it was about to pounce. Everything around Bonnie pitched into deep black.

Bonnie shot of the bed, her heart raced as she pulled her hair away from her sweating forehead.  
_It was just a dream. Just a dream_. The mantra of recalling that little snippet of a dream plagued her mind as Bonnie tried to calm her breathing and heart rate. It wasn't fear that was causing such an emotions, it was pure adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.  
It was just a dream. And yet it felt so real. Bonnie had only ever had those type of dreams, the ones where they felt so real. When it was a vision, a prophet of the future. But she knew that it could only be a dream because werewolves only came out at night time when the full moon had risen high in the sky. And this dream was well and truly past the full moon cycle. Yet while the darkest of the night clouded the forest, the werewolf continued to chase her.

A soft growl slipped past her dry lips. Bonnie pushed back her hair once again, but this time in frustration. She did not want to think about dreams that did not make any sense. Bonnie wanted to live in the now and never look onto something supernatural again. This was her new life, and no looking over her shoulder was needed. And even as Bonnie stripped the sweat soaked sheets away from her body. Let her bare clad feet carry her to the bathroom where a steaming hot shower called for her. Bonnie knew that she couldn't stop not looking over her shoulder. Even though she had left Mystic Falls. Her past, will one day catch up to her.

* * *

Breakfast. A meal that most people skipped or grabbed a quick drink of a form of liquid and a piece of fruit or snack, before heading straight out the door. No one had time to cook a gourmet meal so early in the morning. But that was all Bonnie had at the moment. Time. Time away from the problems that circled around her and pulled her under. Time to herself. It was rare, and when rare opportunities like these come up. Bonnie latched on with two fingers and used it to its maxim. That is why you could find Bonnie standing before the stove. Her hips being held by demin jeans, accompanied by a loose fitted floral shirt, with golden sandals. The green from the shirt enhanced the green specks in her golden brown eyes. Bonnie's hips swayed to and fro as the music wafting from the stereo in the lounge room wrapped around her senses. And carried her body to move with the beat. Her hand tapped the bench with the spatchula. Eyes trained on the cooking pancake batter, slowly turning golden as the heat from the oil and flame rose up into the pancake.  
Watching with unwavering eyes as she waited for the right time to flip it into the air before letting it cook on the other side. Her lips formed a straight line as her humming ceased as the pan was thrust upwards, allowing the circular pancake to take flight into the air. Flipping once, twice and three times before resting on the other side, back in the pan. Once the little joyful act was complete, Bonnie began humming again to the music. A tuneless sound as she moved about in the big kitchen.

The cream based cupboards with black stone tops covered the two walls. The sink sat in the middle on the left wall, right under the window that looked out into her back yard. Her fridge sat at the end corner next to the pantry that had its own little room. The rest of the cupboards ran across from the back wall. The other side jutted out to create a bar, with bar stools on the other side. A place for people to sit and eat, rather then sitting at the dinner table that was just on the other side of the kitchen. Bonnie couldn't have been more pleased with the arrangement. It was just big enough for her, and yet not too big for everything to get lost. The perfect kitchen in her eyes.

Bonnie sidled back to the Oven, flipping the Pancake onto the plate that was starting to get pretty high. But nothing like leftovers for tomorrow morning.  
Just as Bonnie poured the second to last section of the Batter, the sound of a bell rang through the house. The sound being heard over the new song on the Stereo. Bonnie frowned as she looked towards the door where the same sound echoed around the house.  
Not expecting anyone until later tonight, Bonnie slowly walked towards the large archway that would lead into the hall way/entrance room. Stopping at the lounge room opened doors, she quickly turned off the stereo as she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Could it be them? Did they finally understand why she did what she had to do? Were they here to ask for her to come back? Hope soared into her as she felt her own throat clog up with unshed tears. Was it Elena?

Pulling the door open, it took her a moment to realize that the person – no people – outside was not the young raven haired best friend. Or the blonde other half. But in fact it was the two guys that she had agreed to join them to a party later tonight. A smile appeared on her features even though her stomach dropped ten feet as disappointment flared for only a moment.

"Stiles. Scott." She leaned against the door frame as she looked up at the two boys.  
"What brings you here?" She questioned as her eyes raked over the two. From Stiles Goofy smile to Scott's distracted expression.  
"You know checking to see if you are still alive." Bonnie laughed as she became aware that both of them were looking inside her house. Frowning slightly at her manners being so poor she stepped away from the doorframe and opened the door itself even wider. Allowing them to come in.  
"You know a simple call could do just as well as a face to face check up." Bonnie spoke as she closed the door behind the two boys. Stepping forward, she led them through the almost unpacked house. Down the large entrence room that branched of to the different areas of the house. Leading them straight into the kitchen where she had a funny feeling that the pancake she was in the process of cooking was burning. Speeding up her pace, Bonnie shifted her head slightly to the left at the sound of Scott's voice.  
"Face to face is much better. Anyone could force you to act normal under a dying situation." Stiles laughed before stating his agreement. His voice dying as they entered the kitchen. The smell of buttered pancakes greeted them and all three stomachs growled.  
"You have a fair point." Bonnie quickly flipped the pancake on the stove, glad that it wasn't as burnt as she imagined.  
"Sit down." She continued. "Breakfast will be ready soon."  
"Its all right Bonnie." Scott's spoke as he sidled into one of the chairs across the table top. She turned around just in time to watch as Stiles elbowed Scott.  
"You are wonderful. You know that right?" Stiles over rode Scott's whisper.  
"I know." Bonnie flased a smirk before turning back around. "How were those brownies? Hope you didn't eat them all in one night." Bonnie ducked under the counter they were resting their elbows on. Plates lined one side right next to the bowls. Grabbing three, she placed one in front of each boy before leaving hers on the counter in front of her. Bonnie smiled when Stiles looked down at his hands.  
"Well they were good." Scott finally replied.  
"Very Good." Stiles followed up.  
"How did I know you would scoff them all up in one night?" Bonnie asked no one particular. As she placed the cooked pancake on the pile. Pouring the last Batter into the remaining oil and placed the bowl in the sink. Before turning back to Stiles and Scott.  
"Our friend enjoyed them to." Scott looked right at Bonnie when he said this. She raised an eyebrow at that.  
"He is too stubborn to admit anything is nice. But you could tell that he enjoyed them as much as we did." Stiles rambled as Bonnie grabbed the plate and placed them between the boys. Quickly picking off two, knowing that these two would be like the boys at home. Matt and Tyler. A pang shot in her stomach at remembering those two boys. Remembering when they would eat her out of her house when she had them over. Ignoring the feeling that was burning inside of her, she grabbed the cream, butter and maple syrup from the counter and placed them aside the plate. Offering them towards the boys as they each grabbed three large pancakes.  
Stiles didn't bother with toppings, digging in the moment he had a fork and knife given to him by Bonnie.  
"Mmmmm" His eyes closed like they did the other night when he tried her Brownies.  
"Can you marry me?" He asked around a mouthful. Scott, once applied a lot of Maple syrup hoed into his pancakes. She smiled at the sight.  
"I think you have bewitched me." Bonnie kept her smile on place, but her whole body tensed at the choice of words.  
"No one can make pancakes this good." Stiles kept talking between bites.  
"Shut Up Stiles and eat your pancakes." Scott spoke next to him. not even looking away from his half eaten pancakes. With that final say, everyone in the kitchen fell into a silence that was both peaceful and loud. The sound of the last pancake sizzled in the background as cutlery clattered on plates. Slurping and chewing sounds could be heard as they each ate through the large pile.

Twenty four pancakes later, and with Bonnie only eating four. She glanced at the finished plates. Shaking her head as she tried to count how many the two ate. Bonnie had honestly lost count on who ate more, but either way she happy that they enjoyed her breakfast. As Bonnie chewed on the last of her Pancake and placed the cooled down pan in the sink. She couldn't help but chuckle.  
_Looks like there isn't any leftovers. Oh well. Not like I can't cook them again._

"You know you aren't going to get rid of us now?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow towards Stiles. A smirk on her face as she watched him wipe his face with the back of his hand.  
"I gathered that the moment you rang my door bell." She quipped back, causing both boys to laugh at her comment.  
"We have to introduce you to Lydia." A dreamy looked crossed Stiles features as he gazed off for a moment. Only snapping out of it when Scott spoke up.  
"And Allison." Affection seared his voice as she looked on with a knowing smile.  
"Are these two lovely girls a cause for you to go all puppy dog on me?" Scott stiffened as Stiles quickly glanced at Bonnie. Both recovering into a slack smile.  
"Lydia is a goddess. A queen, a beauty…" Bonnie coughed once, causing him to stop his description.  
"Unlike Allison. Lydia is single and continuing to become the only girl Stiles has given his heart to." Scott shook his head as he smiled towards Bonnie.  
"Ahh." She nodded her head, as she reached over and collected plates. Giving the two boys the silent cue to get up from their seats and collect all the toppings and remaining Plates. Scott carried the plates to the sink as Stiles dropped the cream, Maple Syrup and butter into the fridge.  
"Thanks. Just leave them in the Sink. I will get to them later." Bonnie walked towards the sink where Scott stood. Her eyes kept him in sight as she turned on the burning hot water. Watching as it soaked the dishes. The vision she had the other time they met nagged at her whenever she laid eyes upon the young boy.  
"Other then cleaning up my breakfast." She started with a smirk. "But was there a reason that you came so early? The party doesn't start until later in the evening. Right?" Bonnie only ever went to Mystic Falls Party. Most run by Caroline herself. But most did start in the evening and went well into the Morning. Bonnie could only guess that it was the same here.  
"Its not until tonight." Bonnie made a mental note of that before raising an eyebrow for Scott to continue. But it was Stiles who spoke up.  
_It's like they are twins_, Bonnie silently commented to herself. _Starting and finishing another sentence._  
"We were wondering. Seeing as you are new and you don't start school until Monday. That you wanted a guided tour of the town. See the sights, all of that tourist stuff." Stiles shrugged as his hands shrunk into his front pockets. Both boys eyes were on Bonnie, waiting for her answer.  
"Actually that doesn't sound half bad. Let me go get my purse and we can go."

* * *

Derek had wondered into town that morning. Nothing in mind expect of the fact that he needed to restock on his food. He hated this, hated going out and spending time with the town folk. Watching without them knowing, as their eyes followed him around like a hawk. Waiting for him to do what? He had no idea. It just bugged him to no end that people around this town had heard rumours, stories spread from one person to another. Twisted each time until it became more exciting, further away from the truth. About him and gave them a right to have him as their main topic and sorce of entertainment for the morning.  
"—That's Derek—" He could hear them as if they were standing right beside him. But he was alone by his sleek black car. Everyone around him was content with talking about him but never approaching him.  
"—Family Died –"  
"—Poor Boy-"  
"What is he doing out?" Like it was any of their damn business if he was in town and why he was there.  
The whispers continued to grate on his nerves. Tearing at him and pulling his anger that burned inside of him like the endless flames of that horrid night.  
Derek wanted nothing more then to bare his teeth and growl at them. To show them exactly what he was capable off. But he was higher then these humans. He knew better then they did and letting his anger over ride his logic would not be good for anyone. Derek snaked a hand out and landed on the door handle where he pulled the unlocked door towards him. A little too hard for normalcy. He let his foot slide into the car as he prepared himself to descend into the safe enclosure of his beautiful car. But just as he was about to step inside, Derek felt his ears pick up the sound of another werewolf. Someone in particular he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on. His sunglassed eyes gazed over the many people that were still staring at him, looking for a certain brown haired teenager. When his eyes finally did sort him out, Derek was taken a back by his company. Of course the young boy would be with that annoy Human. Stiles. But what caught his interest was that Scott was standing chatting with a girl that wasn't Allison. She was the very same girl that had appeared on his property two days before. From his spot, he took in the girl that was smiling towards Stiles. Laughing at his idiotic words that spewed out if his mouth.  
Derek let his gaze slide across her brown skin, that glowed under the sun's rays. Flaring against her honey coloured hair. The sun worked its magic as it pulled out multiply colours that tinted her hair. Only those small changes that a werewolf would be able to notice. Her plush full lips were a soft pink, that pulled back to show case two dimples that pulled up her full cheeks. He wasn't going to lie. She was quite easy on the eyes. But the undeniable burn inside of him was warning him that something wasn't quite right with the girl. The same feeling he got the first time he saw her in the woods. Derek let his gaze leave the three as he glanced down at his car, weighing his options. He had to talk to Scott, he knew he had to warn him of the upcoming full moon. Knowing full well that Scott would know, but it was all about control with him. Showing him that with Derek as his Alpha he would look over him and take care of him like a Pack does. Opting to not wait until next time they see each other. Derek pulled himself out of his car. Shutting the door with a loud bang as he glanced once on either side of the street. Before jay walking across the road towards the three standing together in a hudle.


	5. Broken Communication

**Note:** _Firstly I would like to thank those who have reviewed/favourite and followed this story. You guys are honestly amazing. Enjoy the next chapter, things start heating up between Bonnie and Derek._

**Summary: **_Bonnie had a dream about a creature in the woods chasing her. The next morning Scott and Stils came over eating all the pancakes and soon enough take her out on a tour of the town. Who they run into the mysterious man in the woods; Derek. _

**Disclaim: **_**I do not own any of the characters expect for the ones I have made up. Which you guys can tell the difference. The plot is all my idea and basically this story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators of LJ Smith and The CW**_

* * *

Bonnie's laughter fell short when she felt the sudden tension in the air. The boys looked on with a slight glare in their eyes and a stiff straight line removing all traces of a smile that had once occupied their lips. Bonnie frowned, wondering if they said something while she was laughing. And somehow offended them. Then a sudden tinge inside her stomach she had almost was used to, heighten when Scott finally broke the eerie silence of the group.

"Derek." Scott voice was low and off kilter, calling a name that had no affect on Bonnie. She had never heard of someone called Derek and wondered for a second as to who he could be referring too in their previous encounter of an event that had happened between Scott's girlfriend Allison, Stiles and Scott himself.

The once joyful air, that smelt sickly sweet off fresh backed bread wafting from the bags swinging on their arms. Was sour and thick with pulsing cords of tension. A sudden shiver erupted over Bonnie's body, causing for the young brown skinned girl to shiver as if from the cold. Even though it was hotter then usual. Curiosity getting the best off her, Bonnie decided to turn around to take in the view of who or what captured the guys attention.  
The tinglingly sensation shot through her body when her olive eyes sidled up towards the person Scott was addressing.  
Delicate eyebrows shot upwards and disappeared into her hairline, when she realized that the guy who was walking towards the trio with purposeful strides. Was in fact the same person who she had stumbled upon in that abandoned house in the forest. Shock coursed through her body for a moment before it was overrode with annoyance on hearing his words.  
"Scott." He growled to the younger boy. "You are not going to that party tonight." His voice was low as he commanded – told – Scott, like he was the one in charge of Scott. His father. It irked Bonnie something fierce the way he would address someone. Even if they did know each other. But she kept her lips locked as she glared at the stranger addressed as Derek. Her eyes flittered over the body before her. His leather jacket covered most of his body, expect for the flash of white shirt that would appear when he moved. He wore form fitting jeans that would make Caroline squirm in her seat with joy and a pair of stylish sneakers type shoes. Once done with her once over, she let her eyes look once again at the sunglasses that covered the eyes behind.  
"No. You are not the boss off me Derek. You can't say that and expect me to follow." A self satisfied smirk crossed Bonnie's lips as she heard Scott stand up for himself.  
"Do you realize what you will do?" It was like Bonnie and Stiles didn't exist. The older man did not even given them a glance, all focus was on the young boy next to Bonnie.  
"You are not going." His words were final. In both sense that this was the end of discussion on his end. And final that Bonnie finally snapped at this guy.

Bonnie lowered her eyes –if possible- even further, as she stepped away from Stiles and manoeuvred her body to step in the middle of Scott and Derek. Her hands idled to her hips as she glared right into the dark lenses that this close she could see the faintest outline of his eyes.  
"Excuse me." Bonnie voice was low, as she kept her eyes on the stranger.  
"You have no right storming up to us and demanding." Bonnie paused as she corrected herself. "Telling Scott how to run his life. Last I checked the person who could make decision for Scott was himself." Bonnie smirked as she kept her gaze on his. Her father always told her that she was intimidating, the fact alone that she preferred to keep eye contact sometimes unnerved people. This close to him she watched through the black lenses as his eyes widen slightly in surprise at having such a small girl challenge him. But that look only appeared for a moment before a scowl covered his features.  
"This is no concern of you Girl." Her sneered the word girl as if he was insinuating that she was a mere insignificant human. Her anger only heightened when he brushed her off with a single look.  
"Actually it is." Her voice rose slightly higher. People around them stopped what they were doing to openly stare as Bonnie and Derek eye each other off.  
"Bon—" Stiles Broke off when Bonnie herself spoke over him.  
"Scott is my friend." Honestly she wasn't sure if they were or not, but thought better off then just saying that he was a stranger. Bonnie just had enough with people like this bloke. She had Damon back home who was as big as an arrogant jack ass as this Guy.  
"Unless you speak in a respective manner, then it will always be _my_ concern." Her body was heating with her anger, her words slicing across towards him. Not allowing him to have a chance to put a word in. She could feel Scott and Stiles eyes fall onto hers.  
"If you have something important to say. Say it now. Or turn right around and head back to whatever you were doing." Bonnie moved her hands to cross under her chest. Her legs spread as she did her best Caroline stubborn smile. Her challenging stare never leaving his. Derek remained speechless as both continued to stand in close proximity of each other, one eye locked upon another.  
Bonnie did not know how long they were staring at each other, her eyes were starting to water slightly at having them remain open without Blinking. Just as she was about to let the eye juices flow over her eyeballs so they would become strained, a tinge of red appeared on the other mans eyes. Causing for the young witch to suck in a deep breath, blinking only to find that the red was not there. Her facial expression remained natural, as she questioned if she really did see the flash of red or not.  
Minutes flew by, which felt like hours to Bonnie. Neither broke eye contact as they glared at one another. And without warning, without a muttered word. The taller dark man, backed away. His eyes flickering up towards Scott, moving his lips in a silent whisper that Bonnie couldn't hear but she thought she read the words 'Full Moon' on his lips. But shook it off.  
The next second, Derek turned without addressing Bonnie or Stiles. And headed towards his car. His fingers balled into a fist as he slammed his car door shut the moment he sat behind the wheel. Bonnie, Scott and Stiles watched as he tore out of the parking space and burned rubber against the road as he sped his way down the road and out of sight.  
"That was….Hot!" Stiles commented as he looked towards Scott. Stiles own mouth was open as he shook his head.  
"No one. Beside Scotty boy here." Stiles hand landed on said shoulder. "Is even allowed to eye challenge him."  
"Bonnie." Scott ignored Stiles as he looked onto her.  
"Thank you. But you shouldn't have done that. No one stands up to Derek." And lives to see the next day. It wasn't said, but Bonnie felt it hanging in the air.  
"Well maybe someone should." She huffed. As both boys shook their heads as smiles spread across their faces.  
"What?" She asked as they began to laugh.  
"Welcome to the Family Bonnie." Stiles said as Scott beamed at her. A blush creped across her features. As she elbowed both boys in the ribs.  
"Are you just going to stand around a gap like old men. Or are you going to finish off this tour." Without another word, Bonnie began walking. Smiling as she felt both boys stand on either side of her. Smiles on their faces as well.

* * *

It had been two days since Bonnie had come across the stranger who lived in the woods. She couldn't stop thinking about how the clean-cut tall mysterious guy lived in such a place that wept with sorrow and horror. The feelings that wrapped around each wall, each little detail had pulled her closer. Bonnie honestly did not think that anyone would live in such a ruin house, in all its beauty and sorrow. It was no fit for any human being to sleep let alone breath in. Bonnie's body shook twice, shivers racking up and down her frame as she felt the familiar wash of the pictures filter through her mind.

Flames. Bright burning flames that flickered and tore at the house. Grabbing onto things, spreading. The undeniable chocking feeling off having smoke surround her. Not her, she smelt it, but she wasn't there. The faint sound of cracking, mixed with the painful of cries of help. That was all she got when she had placed her hand upon that building.

* * *

"You should have seen it." Stiles spoke towards the group. His hands flinging around.  
"She didn't back down or let him speak one word." He continued.  
"He was so shocked and you should have seen her Allison." Allison in question turned to the girl and gave a very shocked and impressive smile.

The brown locks were lowered over her leatherback. Brown eyes framed by black eyes and well plucked eyebrows. Her small lips coated in a soft red were smiling as her pale hands were locked onto her boyfriends, Scott's, hand. Bonnie in turn turned the corners of her lips into a returned smile, but she couldn't help the confusion sweep into her eyes as she wondered what the big fuss was about.

She handled jerks like Derek all the time, especially when it concerned one big jerk named Damon Salvatore.  
"Her eyes continued to glare at him…." And Stiles was off, recounting everything from Bonnie's, Derek's and Stiles point of view. Speaking animatedly towards Lydia, with her Red hair straight, framing her pale features.  
What was it with pale people in Beacon Hills? Bonnie asked herself as she kept her eyes onto the blue eyes that were round and full, thanks to the help of the makeup that was professionally applied on her face. Bonnie was impressed and even knew Caroline would be too. It took Bonnie a moment to realize that the redhead, who she thought was going to be a hard ball to crack and see exactly who she was. Was allowing a small impressed small on her features, small, but none the less there. Her own round eyes shifted when a shake of a head caught her attention, Jackson Whittemore, who she had been introduced the moment she stepped through the doors. Was he bounced his eyes from Stiles, Allison and Bonnie. Already seemingly bored with the story.

Bonnie, having already been at witness to this event – considering it was about her – wanted to let loose for the night with a shot or two in her system. And even voiced so to the group. Stopping Stiles before he could continue after his breather. Lydia, to everyone's surprise broke away from the group and followed after Bonnie. She could fell the groups eyes on them as they walked to the table at the far end of the room.  
"Not many things impress me Bonnie." Lydia stated matter of fact.  
"But even I have to admit that I wouldn't be able to do what you did." She glanced sideways before continuing forward. Strutting as if every eye was on her. And to Bonnie's not so surprises. All eyes were in fact on the red head before her.  
"Its nothing." Bonnie was over this conversation but did nothing to stop it. She was still new and with that came a lot of ground to be tested before doing anything like that. So instead she simply shrugged.  
"Sounds like something to me, the way Stiles goes on and on about it." Her hand rolled as if to pronounce the 'on' part. Her golden jewels tinkled with the movement. Bonnie slowly looked sideways towards Lydia. A lower in gaze as she tried to see if it was jealousy that she heard in her voice.  
"I have dealt with his kind before." Bonnie shrugged again as they finally reached the table. That was positioned as a Bar.  
"Two shots please." She told the hired man behind the bar, smirking as he kept his eyes on Lydia who in turn wasn't paying him any attention. Deja vu swept a chilling hand over her body as she remembered Elena and Caroline being in the same position.  
"Oh?" Was all she said as an eyebrow quirked above her right eye. Her hand reached out for the shots, passing one to Bonnie. Bonnie tipped it back with one fluid movement. Glancing over at Lydia's accessing eye.  
"He was a teddy bear compared to my guy back at my home town." She stated, watching as Lydia took two sips of the shot. Bonnie inwardly shook her head.  
They eye'd each other, and for some reason Bonnie felt like she was being judged. That everything she said and did was being put to the test by this red head. It annoyed Bonnie but she didn't say anything. Instead asking for another shot. She knew Lydia was waiting for more details on this guy and her home town but she wasn't one to pry into her personal business with a stranger.  
Her hand once again held another shot, and without even thinking or saying anything she took it to her mouth and gunned it down. As she leaned her head back to see an approving smile on Lydia's mouth, but it twisted into a seductive smile in the next second. And it didn't take long for Bonnie to realize who that was directed at. Jackson approached the two girls by the bar, standing between them both. Eyes on Bonnie.  
"I see you can handle your alcohol Bonnie." Jackson spoke as he held up three fingers. Considering that those were her two drinks on coming here, it was nothing.  
"This is small compared to my Parties back at home. Right now my… friends." Her voice caught on the last word. But neither noticed. "Would be drunk right now skinny dipping in the Falls." Jackson smirked as he took the shots and handed them to each girl. Well they would be if it was the beginning of the school year with no Vampires or werewolves ruining their lives. Taking away everything that was supposed to happen to the trio.  
"Sounds like my kind of party." Jackson commented as he rose his shot in the air.  
"Welcome to Beacon Hills Bonnie." He threw a wink in her direction before shooting the shot down his throat. Bonnie followed suit. Once she slammed the empty small cup on the counter she threw her hands in the air as she shouted a big Woo-ho. A big grin plastered on her face as she heard the resounding echo coming from other people. Smiling towards Lydia first then nodding her head at Jackson.  
"Now if you will excuse me. I would love to go and dance." Leaving before either could make a word. She sashayed into the Dance floor. Her hands waving in the air, wishing that her two best friends were by her side. Sharing this moment with her.

* * *

Derek stood in the tree under the covering shadows. Watching the party with screwed eyes. He could feel the full moon rising behind him, and watched Scott like a hawk. Hoping that maybe he wouldn't be prepared like his first time and Derek could come out and save him. Show him that Scott needed Derek. His frown become prominent when he watched the young werewolf pull his girlfriend towards the dance floor.  
"I have to be home in a couple of hours." Derek picked up on their conversation.  
"I know." Allison replied. Derek in turned frowned.  
"Just in case—" Derek was cut off from hearing the rest of Scott's words as his ears instantly picked up a big yell coming not too far away from Scott and Allison. A big Woo-ho coursed through the air. Derek couldn't help but shake his head in disgust as a chorus of Woo-ho followed shortly afterwards. His eyes narrowed in on the sound of the voice and noticed the young human with the big mouth standing a little closer to Jackson then normal.  
"Now if you will excuse me. I would love to go and dance." Her words carried towards him like it was made to be carried by the wind, allowing him to focus on watching her cross through the crowd into the centre of the dance room. It took only a couple of second of dancing by herself before a bunch of guys made there was over to her. Derek sneered as he shook his head.  
"Teenagers." The word dripped from his tongue as he watched the young girl move like the music was coming from her. Her eyelids were dropped as her lips parted into a smile. Her arms and body moved from one guy to the next. Experience leaked from her. Anyone looking on would know this girl has done this a number of times.  
Derek didn't take his eyes away even as he felt the movement of someone trying to sneak their way up the tree. Derek himself rolled his eyes when a silent boo was spoken in his ear.  
"Too loud." Was his only comment as he finally took his eyes away from the scene below to look at his only other member in his pack. Erica.  
"Damn it. I thought I was going to get you." She leaned against the tree from her position.  
"You need to practice more." Derek spoke softer as he flickered his eyes towards the girl again. Erica noticed his line of sight and instantly sat erect.  
"Do you want me to go in now?" She asked, knowing full well that he knew what she meant. And Derek did. He shook his head.  
"No. Stick to the plan." Erica sank back against the tree as she stared longing at the party below her. Wanting nothing more then to be able to get lost into the crowd.  
"She is on the move." Derek slipped his eyes from Scott who was making his way towards Stiles. Allison in hand.  
Derek didn't pay any attention to the usual three, but kept his eyes on the girl that was moving in the opposite direction from the bundle threesome. There was something strange about that young girl and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Derek frowned as she slipped out of the wooden doors that led into the woods.  
"What is she doing?" Erica asked by his side, and was instantly singled to keep her mouth shut. Both werewolves eyes trained on her.  
"Erica go. The full moon will be erect within the hour." Derek ordered. She pouted once and knew that there was no amount of pouting; whining or seducing that would be able to change his mind. So in turn she scaled down the tree and walked away from the party.

Once Erica was out of sight, Derek watched with curiosity as the young brown haired walked away from the party. Her body continued to dance to the music and even though she downed three shots in a row. Enough for a petite body of hers to get drunk off. He could tell that she wasn't even close to feeling tipsy.  
Strange.  
Derek moved forward and jumped from the tree. Not caring if anyone saw him jump almost as high as the roof to the ground. Without breaking a bone. Not wasting any time, Derek followed her into the woods, tracing her steps as his nose picked up on her scent.

* * *

Bonnie crouched down onto the floor. Dancing with the young boy Danny was a thrill. But it just wasn't the same. Bonnie missed her girls, like there was a gapping hole in her heart and there was no way that she could fill it.  
Bonnie even had to admit that she had missed the feeling of having to check over her shoulder to see Stefan and Damon stare with drools dangling from their mouths as they watched Caroline, Elena and Bonnie dance very close together. Over the years they always went dancing with each other. Clubbing, parties. Every event that Mystic Falls had to offer. And with their trio, they had learn how to use three people to get attention instead of just two. Bonnie cracked a smile as she remembered the last time the three of them just let their hair down and enjoy the night. Of course it was interrupted with Vampire Business, Originals blood and whatever else. But those moments were the treasured moments that Bonnie kept locked to her heart. And pouring them out now, caused for the young girl to let a single tear slip across the plans of her darkened skin. Knowing that if she kept herself secluded to long. The flood works will begin again and she didn't drive herself over here tonight. The boys, and Stiles Jeep did.

Sighing she reached a part in the woods that had a clearing, a small one. But a clearing none the less. Crouching down on the floor. Her heeled shoes making it harder for her to prop herself up on two feet. So Bonnie allowed her other hand to snake out and press onto the ground. Holding herself easily up.

Her other hand moved outwards to look upon the flower. Dead and wilted. Holding its last remaining petals by some invisible thread. Sadness leaked from Bonnie. The death of the floor soaked into her skin. Nature's death was the hardest to ignore. It was a burning feeling that you could never just brush away. Not nearly as hard as having your two best friends turn against their wills into eternal Vampires. But hard just that same.  
Her two best friends will continue on their lives in eternity and Bonnie will wilt like this flower and die.  
Her magic seeped out, like she did when refurnishing her mothers garden. Letting her two hands cup the lower steam. Her knuckles digging into the dirt, feeling for the roots with her magic. Her eyelids fluttered half lidded as she watched the floor began to bloom once again. Purple petals jutted against a bright green steam. The grass that sprouted from that area too grew green. A patch of green in a long and grey darkness. Bonnie's life.

Her head turned as she heard the sound of an intake of breath. Her eyelids lowering to daggers as she spread her powers out to test if anyone was there. Too her shock there was. A tingling sensation seared again, just like earlier that day.  
"Show yourself." Her voice was low in command. As her eyes locked onto the shadows where she knew there was someone lurking behind.

* * *

Derek had no idea why he was following after this girl who humiliated him in front of a Werewolf he was trying to persuade to join his pack. And in front of other mere humans. Derek did not know why he let her scent pull him forward, knowing that Erica would be watching her on Monday when she went to the School. Derek knew a lot of things. But not why he was tracing her path to a clearing and watching her with avid eyes. Curiosity and the need to know what was wrong with this girl was his motives and tonight he wanted answers. That much he knew.  
Derek had no idea what she was doing and honestly, but suddenly a thought occurred that she might be sick. Hoping that she wasn't, because he had no idea what he would do if she was. Deep down he knew what he would do, and he hoped that will never be the case.  
Derek watched with horror as he heard her heart thud loud in her chest as she sucked in a strangled breath. Crying? And yet he didn't notice any tears on his side of her face.  
Just when Derek was going to go back and prepare Erica for the full moon, her hands moved to cup a flower in the ground. An odd position that reeled Derek back into the spot he once was standing, holding his eyes wide and open at the girl holding the dead flower. Derek's pale blue eyes watched without blinking as she in turn closed her eyelids half closed.  
Hardly anything surprised Derek, and when it did. It always seemed to come hand in hand with this girl. Twice in one day Derek had been shocked speechless. And watching as the dead plant in her hand somehow became alive again. Shocked him silent. After his sharp intake of breath had escaped without his knowledge.  
"Show yourself." Her growl directed towards him. For some unknown reason he had a feeling that she knew he was here. Derek considered his options. Find out what was wrong with this girl right now, or wait until after the full moon. Choosing the former he stepped out of the shadows and made eye contact with the girl. Her golden green eyes flared as she strode towards him. Derek tensed straight, but didn't move a muscle.  
"You have got to be kidding me. First you start commanding my friend around like he is some obedient dog and now you are stalking me. Is there something wrong with you?" Derek chuckled inside, but neither his eyes or his lips gave him away.  
"Don't flatter yourself. You just happened to appear in my trail." Derek voice betrayed no amusement at her question that she asked. If only she knew what he was.  
Her eyes rolled as she advanced on him again.  
"You are lying." She stated matter of fact as she crossed her arms over her body.  
It was now Derek's turn to roll his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked when she got no reply other then the roll of his eyes.  
"That doesn't concern you." He spoke back, a hint of a warning laced his words.  
"Do I need to repeat myself? Considering this time it is about me. It does concern me." Her eyes still continued to flash with inner anger at being caught. Being caught doing, Derek had no idea what you called that.  
"You better watch that mouth of yours." He threatened as he took a step towards her. Knowing his sheer size and his inner Alpha Dominance can make anyone submit to him. Knowing or unconsciously knowing. He bit back a growl when Bonnie neither let her eyes or her head drop.  
"Or what?" She challenged. Not knowing that Derek's anger was straining on the surface. This small little thing grated him the wrong way. He wanted nothing more then to lash out his nails and swipe them right through her neck. Exactly how he did it with Peter.  
"Lets hope you don't find out." He silently wished she pushed him so far so that he could shut this little annoyance up and out of his life. No one challenged Derek and lived.  
"Please." She rolled her eyes, her fingers flexing as her upper lip curled into a sneer.  
"I am not afraid of you." And it was true. Her heart was pounding in her chest. But it wasn't fear he smelt, although he could taste a flicker of it.  
Strange.  
"You are playing with fire Girl." He sneered, his voice growling as he leaned closer towards her. His lips pulling backwards and his eyes flashing red. He expected her to run screaming away from him. What he didn't expect was the sneer that was mirrored on her face. Before he could utter another word, pain seared in his head. It was like a rusty nail was banging against his head. Piercing into his skull, penetrating his brain over and over again. His hands grasped his head. Trying to protect his head from constant attack.  
Just as he thought his brain was going to combust to the overload of pain. Everything once again returned to normal, the pain resided and that was when he opened his eyes to look up -up?- at the girl standing over him.  
"I am not someone to mess with." She stood back from him.  
"You are playing with Fire." She repeated his words before she left him where he was and headed out of the woods. Away from Derek's line of sight. Moving slowly, as if to prevent the explosion of pain to appear in his head. He took his time leaving the forest before taking his car. Gunning it down the road to where Erica waited to be locked up and held under his car until the full moon passed. Subconsciously knowing that his brain didn't try to kill him since she left.

* * *

**Note:** _This was a long chapter - I could have gone on. But I thought it was best to stop it here and begin writing the next chapter :) Enjoy!_


	6. First Day Jitters

**_Note: _**_The usual rounds of thank you's to those who are reviewing/following/favourite this story. A big thank you too "grammarjunkie" I want to give you a big thank you for helping me out on giving me pointers on making this story a success, I have definitely taken all your suggestions to heart. Once again thank you for taking the time out to give me advice! Now onto the story._

**Summary: **_Bonnie and Derek find themselves in a heated discussion in front of Bonnie's new friends, Scott and Stiles. Later, Bonnie is introduced to the rest of the gang at the party and finds herself in another 'Loud Discussion' with Derek in the woods. Giving away what she is to the big bad Alpha._

**Disclaim: ****_I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators of LJ Smith and The CW_**

* * *

Bonnie wrung her hands together, nimble fingers fitted together. Pulling until the sound of popping ligaments could be heard. A nervous habit that she had suddenly picked up this morning. Butterflies were banging themselves against her stomach as she tried hard to keep her breakfast down. The bar and orange juice wanting to make its reappearance would not go down well today.  
For someone who had been in one place with the same people all her life, had never felt anything like those who had their first day at a School. She had read about it in many books, watched them on movies. But has never known that it felt this bad.

The longer she sat at the red light, the burning sensation of need to go back home. Not her new home, her old home, back to Mystic Falls. Overwhelmed the young witch. She wanted to be back at the comfortable place she had grown up in, made a reputation there and knew everyone. Familiar, comfortable, despite the constant "Animal" Attacks and Vampires lurking in the shadows. But she knew that she couldn't, she wasn't going to be welcomed back there.

Sucking in a deep breath, Bonnie whispered to herself when her breath excelled.

"Come on Bonnie." She chastised herself. "You've faced big bad Originals and dealt with vampires on a day to day basis. You can handle a bunch of new kids and a whole new school."

Creases formed between her well-plucked eyebrows as the sound of a horn being blasted behind her. Eyes flinging from the review mirror to the glaring green light. Bonnie shook her head back into the real world. Stepping on the accelerator just as another set of horns blaring at her to move forward. Bonnie drove on focusing on the road through the windshield, not on the troubled thoughts in her mind, or of Mystic falls. But on her new school that was looming closer and closer, Beacon Hills High School.

The first thing Bonnie noticed when she had taken a park near the steps of the school. Was the sign that read "Beacon Hills High School." On a beige cement, written under the established date of '1941'. Simple and yet very welcoming. Nothing to extravagant. The morning butterflies entered her stomach once again, fighting tenfold as she took her first step out of her car and took in her new school through new eyes.  
Bikes were parked and locked on a bike rack near her passenger door. Other cars were parked alongside each other. More even behind her and even some where just getting off the bus a few meters away. The sound of horns, feet scattering about, people talking over one another was like a nervous weight that had settled on Bonnie. Her stomach twisted and pulled in fear at having to face this new school without Elena and Caroline by her side.

Reaching inside of her open door. Bonnie let her fingers latch onto the sling that was the one handle to her side bag. Pulling it over her shoulder she gave the car door a big push. Sending it to a final shut.

_This was it, there is no turning back. No unlocking the car and driving out of here. _

Bonnie walked around her car, passing the empty space beside her and giving the Porsche a second look before standing at the front of her Silver Prius. The school building was nothing like Mystic Falls High School. This place sat at a long distance, stretching out with a couple of floors on top of another. Whereas Mystic had stories, giving it a lot of height rather than length.

"Bonnie!" The sound of a car door being slammed behind her, was just barely heard when the sound of her name brought her attention to a male jumping out of a Jeep that parked right alongside of her. She knew that jeep anywhere.

"Stiles." She greeted with a wave of her fingers.

"Nervous?" He questioned the moment he reached her side. A small hug in greeting.

"No." She lied, smiling as Stiles smirked at her.

"Bonnie. Nervous?" Scott's voice floated towards the pair, both turned their heads to see him station his bike next to someone else's.

_Who knew he rode a bike to school?_

"Is everyone going to ask me that question today?" She replied instead of answering.

"Well it is your first day Bon." Stiles spoke as Scott bounded his way towards them. Without a single word, they began walking up the stairs to the building.

"It would be a lot better if you guys didn't keep asking."

"So you are nervous." Stiles laughed as Bonnie tried -unsuccessfully- not to notice the amount of people staring at her. Trying to keep her eyes on Stiles who was slowly moving into her to bump her shoulder.

But Bonnie couldn't keep her eyes on the backpacked pale kid before her, she kept looking from small group to small group. Almost everyone was looking on the caramel skinned beauty with piercing green eyes. A mixture of confusion and curiosity in their stare as they openingly stared at her. .

"You know what sucks?" Bonnie abruptly spoke, gaining the two boys attention.

"Starting school in the middle of the  
year."

"At least you have us." Scott reassured not noticing that Stiles had stopped walking until Bonnie had turned around to face the man in speaking. A grin was slowly crossing his lips and Bonnie suddenly knew who was approaching them.  
Lydia Martin.

"Bonnie." She greeted with a smile, her gaze dropping over the ensemble, the witch had spent all morning deciding on. Choosing to go a safer route with a pair of dark blue jeans, a pale green top and a black jacket to match her black ankle boots. A smile of approval made its presence known on the red haired teenager.

"How are you Lydia?"

"I'm great." She stepped past the two boys. Giving both a quick two second glance before letting her arm link into the black material arm of Bonnie's.

"I love those shoes." Lydia spoke, pulling Bonnie along the path that lead to the double doors.

"Thanks." She replied as she shot a glance over at the two boys trailing behind. Scott shrugged his shoulders while Stiles kept his gaze upon Lydia.

"You have good taste Bonnie." The double doors opened to reveal her to the rest of the student body. Heads snapped to look at Lydia, but continued looking until they were gazing at the new girl on her arm. Bonnie hardly recognized anyone that was staring at them. Standing in their spots.

Bonnie watched in the corner of her eyes as Lydia flung her hair over her shoulder. The red locks swinging in the air, hitting Scott in the face. Stunning him, before she strutted forward in her brown dress with black stockings, completed with a brown pair of boots. Bonnie had to admit the girl had style. Homesickness shot through her stomach, battling with the butterflies. As she thought of Caroline.  
Pushing the thoughts to one side, Bonnie trudged forward. Her chin jutted out as Lydia took her to main office where Bonnie was instructed to visit first thing to collect her school gear, time schedule and keys for her new locker.

The urge to laugh was so overwhelming that Bonnie had to press her lips together. Everywhere they walked, people moved out of the way. Making a pathway for the red head and her companions. People continued to stare, but oddly. Bonnie was finding it easier and easier to ignore as her first set of nerves disappeared into nothing.  
Before either of the group could utter another word, Bonnie was being pushed into the main office. Lydia walking off towards a group of people while Scott and Stiles stayed behind. She was just as pushy and very one set mind, just like Caroline. Sighing, Bonnie walked to the front desk where an Asian woman with the longest straight black hair sat.

"Hi." A small smile. "I am new, Bonnie Bennett."

"Yes. I have all your paper work here Miss. Bennett." The young receptionist flickered through the pile that sat next to her keyboard. Her fake nail fingers flew through each paper checking to see if everything was there. The moment she reached the last piece of paper she reached down and grabbed a bunch of books. Letting them stack up under the pile of paper before placing it over the counter of Bonnie to grab.

"Thank you." Bonnie reached for the stack, catching the keys before they completely slid of her pile.

"If you have any questions. Do not hesitate to come here and or talk to your teachers. We will do whatever we can to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you." Bonnie repeated as she turned back around. Huddling the bunch of paper and books to her chest. Walking through the open doors to where Scott instantly relieved her of her load.

"Thanks." A smile and a muttered no worries was her reply. Bonnie glanced down the key where her number for her locker would be imprinted on.  
"Locker number seventeen." Bonnie spoke out loud.

"You are next to Jackson's locker." Stiles spoke up, a shrug at Bonnie's raised eyebrows.

"I make it a point to know thy enemy." Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her chest leave her curved lips.

"He is being serious." Scott spoke as he led the way down the hallways, Lydia long gone.

"That's right. You are the sheriffs boy." Bonnie spoke through a smile.

"Better watch your back Bennett. Wouldn't want me to dig up some dirt on you."

"No dirt. I am clean." She lied with a sly smile. Both boys laughed as they dropped her off at her locker. Waving as they headed to their first class. Slipping the books into the locker, she grabbed the French textbook and a clean notebook and let them nestle into her handbag before closing and locking the locker door with a loud bang.

"Well look who it is." A male voice spoke in her ear. Green eyes moved from the map in her hand to the blonde haired boy she had meet at the party.

"Jackson. Haven't seen you in a _long_ time." A quick roll of the eyes and a smirk on her lips told him that she was joking. Her statement earned her a chuckle as he closed his own locker door, right next to hers.

"Sassy." Bonnie had a funny feeling he meant that as a compliment.

"Where are you heading?" Opting to change the subject, rather then comment on his comment.

"Double French."

"Same." Her right eyebrow rose in an arch as she gave him a deep look. One that Damon would call on as her Judgy eye.

"Don't want to be late on your first day." He leaned down closer until his lips were near my ear. I took a step back as I felt his breath slide down my neck.  
"Do we Bonnie?" A flash of an emotion flickered in his light eyes. But Bonnie didn't take any notice. Taking another step back.

"No, I don't." Turning around on the heels of her shoes, her heeled boots causing little thuds on the hard flooring. Becoming louder as the hallways began to dispense of people.

"Don't know where you are going." Jackson voice called to her. Amusement thick in his voice.

"French is this way." Sighing, she turned around to face a laughing Jackson. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She fell in step with Jackson, as he led her to the classroom where her first class was held.

* * *

"Humph." A loud sigh left Bonnie's lips as she placed her tray on the table before her. A bone weary smile greeted Scott and Stiles before her.

"Already tired?" Scott asked as he leaned forward to grab the bottle of water on his tray. Bonnie's hand snapped out and slapped Stiles greedy hands making its way to her chips.

"Get your own Stilinski." She spoke towards the smirking boy, before letting her eyes fall on his best friend.

"You could say that. I had double French." Both boys winced at that.

It wasn't that bad, it was the fact that the two people had rocked up late, which had caused for Bonnie to stand up the front and introduce herself to the class. Being put in a situation like that, she cracked a few sarcastic jokes that caused the class to laugh while the teacher looked on with a disapproving stare. Not long after that, the only seat left was the one next to Jackson behind Lydia and Allison. Then for the rest of the double, she had to endure Jackson's questions and constant telling him to give her space.

"That Assignment is ridicules." Allison commented as she took a seat next to Scott. Siting right across from me.

"And you have to do it, even though this is your first day." I smiled as I munched on a few fries.

"I expected it." Allison leaned over and placed a kiss on Scott, making Bonnie drop her eyes over to the new comers who had come to sit at their table as well. Jackson sat himself at the end of the table, Danny who she had danced with at the party sat next to Stiles and Jackson. Lydia took a spot next to Bonnie while the seat on her left remained vacant.

Stiles mouth was gaped open at the sudden appearance of all these People.

"Hey Bon." Danny leaned forward, until his elbows rested on either side of his tray. An apple in hand as he let his eyes fall prey to the new girl.

"Danny. You need more sun. Can't have you going white on me." Bonnie replied, people stared at her with wide eyes as Danny laughed.

"Don't worry Bon. This afternoon I will be cooking in the sun." Winking, he engrossed himself into his food.

"You coming to Practice Bonnie?" Jackson asked from his spot. Eyes trained upon Bonnie.

"Practice?" She questioned as she felt her eyebrows folding down in confusion.

"We have a game coming up on Friday. Practice has started already." Danny spoke up, a fork filled with pasta held up mid height.

"Students are allowed to come and watch." Stiles stated around a mouthful.

"What's your sport? Football?" She questioned innocently.

"What?" She asked when the group burst out into laughter, aside from Lydia and Allison.

"Football? Sorry Bonnie. But Football?" Jackson pretended to wipe a tear.

"They play Lacrosse here." Allison supplied as she leaned over the table to be heard over the laughter.

"Lacrosse? Are you serious?" She chuckled which caused everyone to die their laughter down.

"I would hate to know what sport was at your old school." Jackson leaned back into his seat. His arms crossed over his chest. Bonnie glanced up at the questioning stares.

"I think you already know that answer." She replied before asking. "Are you cheerleaders?" Looking at Allison, and ending on Lydia. Both girls looked at each other before chuckling.

"There are no Cheerleaders here." Lydia finally spoke in the silence.

"No cheerleaders?" She questioned with a frown.

"You had cheerleaders back at your school?" Stiles asked with a big grin. Earning him a elbow jab into his ribs by Scott and an eye roll from Bonnie.

"If you must know, I was a Cheerleader." Eyebrows disappeared off their faces at her statement. Allison looked on with a screwed eye, cocking her head to the side as if she is just taking notice of Bonnie. Jackson wore a cocky grin, and one could only imagine what was going through his head. Danny seemed unabashed by the sudden information. While Lydia looked at her with the same look as Allison.

"You are rather small to be a cheerleader." Her pink lip glossed lips moved as she tilted her head to the other side. Still letting her gaze take in Bonnie.

"Lydia." Allison shocked voice was the only reply while the guys looked onto the red head with shock mirrored on their faces.

"What?" She asked innocently, flickering her wrist in the air before allowing the fork in her hold to pick up a single piece of vegetable from her salad.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to cheerleading. Plus the smaller you are the more flexible." Bonnie shrugged. Letting the talking between the group begin, as she sat back and let herself listen and eat her lunch. Taking the time to gather her wits for the rest of the day.

* * *

"From what I gathered is that her old school is Mystic Falls High. She was a cheerleader and she had taken many extracurricular activities." Erica's voice reached his ears as he relayed the information she had already gathered. It never ceased to amaze him how much gossip went flying around that school.

"Some people are saying some nasty rumours about how her mother dropped her off here and abandoned her. But I reckon those are just Rumours because this school is a bore." Derek made a grunting sound for her to continue.

"She has double French with Jackson, Lydia, Allison and myself. I don't know what after that. But I will find out later. These boys will just about tell you anything if you smile at them."

"Erica. Back on topic." He spoke, knowing where the young werewolf was heading.

"She is still hanging out with Scott and Stiles." Derek noted a slight affection in her tone when she spoke of the latter name. But made no comment nor any sound.

"Nothing out of the ordinary from a girl on her first day of school. Boys have all their eyes on her. Girls are questioning why she is already with the in-group. Just a bunch of gossip."

Derek could picture those foolish teenage boys looking at her with those round green eyes and that fresh caramel brown skin. They would smell that honey, rose scent when they got close to her. A tiny growl slipped out, stopping before the girl on the phone could hear. Those teenage boys were getting themselves in trouble mixing with that strange girl.  
Like he cared.

"Is that all Erica?" He asked, his tone flat.

"Yes. No." Her voice was strong and held an underlying tone of need to please him.

"I have watched her. She is usually smiling, but every now and then she would have this faraway look on her face. And she looks..." She trailed off, Derek stood still in his lounge room waiting for the girl on the other end to continue.

"It's just an emergency at home. I won't be long." Derek heard her speak as someone - a teacher - replied back.

"Sad." She finished when they both listened to sound of his retreating footsteps.

"Sad?" He repeated as he moved on, taking his jacket off the table and walked into another room that held books that he had earned over the years and some even were saved from the fire that happened years ago.

"Yes Sad. She would be happy one minute and the next she looks so sad. But before anyone can notice she is smiling again." Erica commented as Derek heard her footsteps and the sound of the second bell.

"Does anything out of the ordinary happen when she is suddenly sad?" He questioned, in which Erica replied with a no.

"Keep me notified." No thank you's or good job's were stated, but it was clear that he was happy with her progress. Considering it was the young  
girls first day and it wasn't even half way over.

"Hows Isaac?" Erica asked before he could hang up. A muttered good was her only reply before she whispered her goodbyes. Both werewolves clicked their phone. Ending the call.

Derek took refuge into the seat that was situated amongst the books. Pulling the latest book he was reading into his lap. His phone took its place back into his pockets while his eyes scanned over the pages. That night in the woods, gave him more questions than Answers. And he wasn't too pleased with that outcome.

* * *

"Are you coming Bonnie?" Allison called to Bonnie's retreating form. Her steps slowed down so the brown haired girl could catch up and fall in step with the shorter girl.

"To the Lacrosse Practice?" Bonnie asked as she continued to walk, not knowing exactly where she was going. Following the crowd, in hopes that it would take her outside. Scott and Stiles had abandoned her to go get ready for their practice; Jackson wasn't in sight, which meant that he too would be down on the field. And Lydia wasn't in her last class for her to know where she was.

"Yeah. Lydia should be down there already." Allison glanced at her phone that shone the digits of the time. Bonnie nodded her head at the new information on where Lydia was.

Bonnie looked onto the girl that was slowly texting away on her phone. Her fingers sliding across the screen. Bonnie wanted nothing more than to jump into her car. Drive all the way home, climb into her bed with a cup of tea and go into a deep sleep. A slow headache was forming at the front of her head. The stress of the first day finally hitting home. Sighing she looked back up to the wide eyes of Allison's, the pleading puppy dog look shining at the young witch.

"I'm Game. I have only ever seen Lacrosse on TV." Bonnie finally replied to the rapidly smiling girl.

"The boys would be happy to see you there. Cheering them on."

"This is practice, isn't it?" A sceptical brow rose as they transpired out of the school to head down to the fields where Bonnie from her position could already see some of the students running around on the field. Allison nodded her head as she took the path down to the gathering students.

_This is definitely different to how the boys trained at home._

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the two teenagers to make their way over to the fields and find a seat next to Lydia who was standing cheering on the small game that was taking place. Her eyes were following Jackson as he aimed to take a goal.

"About time you two rocked up." She commented as she clapped her hands as Jackson scored a goal. Bonnie wondered what she must be like if there was a real game going on.

"We got caught up in our last class." Allison supplied as she too sat down on Bonnie's other side, eyes on the boys running around with sticks in their hands. From Bonnie's point of view, they looked really stupid.

It didn't take long for Bonnie to point out who was who. Danny was standing next to Jackson who was waving at the girls. Lydia was waving back but neither Bonnie and Allison did as their attention was upon the two boys huddled together on the field, chatting away animatedly.

"Where'd she go?" Allison asked as Bonnie finally took notice of Lydia walking away from them. Eyes on someone who Bonnie couldn't see. The witch shrugged her shoulders in reply as Allison got up to follow Lydia.

Bonnie let her eyes wonder away from the two girls walking away to watch the coach blow into his whistle, causing the game that was playing out to be put on a hold. Each team member slowly made their way to the sidelines were the coach himself was already speaking loudly to the huddle of boys. Bonnie's gut clenched at the tingle in the bottom of stomach stirred. Bonnie frowned as she shook off the feeling as just the after effects of having Butterflies almost all day.

"It took me a while to get used to boys running around with sticks as a sport." Bonnie didn't jump when she heard the voice, instead she let her brown locks move to one side as she glanced over to the girl next to her. The blonde haired, red lipped girl lounged in Allison seat as she looked over at the guys around in a circle. The coach's arms moving in a deathly arch.

"Here I thought I was the only one." Bonnie commented with a chuckle.

"Nope. It still looks funny to me. Erica." She nodded her head in greeting, Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie." She nodded her head back and crossed her arms over her legs. A slight crease in her eyebrows, wondering why this girl was even here if she found this sport just as funny as she did. Although Bonnie had to admit it was nice to be around someone who wasn't always invading your personal space.

"I just don't understand the game in general." Bonnie spoke up, keeping the conversation following. Which was surprisingly easy.

"If I told you that coming to a bunch of games would help. I would be lying." Bonnie laughed at her words.

"I come from a place where Football is the big thing."

"Now that is a sport I wouldn't mind watching. Boys running around with a ball in their hands and basically tackling each other. That is a mans game." Bonnie glanced at the girl, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. A slight smirk on her blood red lips. Bonnie shivered at the thought of blood red lips, immediately thinking of the Vampires Back to Mystic Falls.

_Is it always going to be this way? Having to always think about them?_

"I wouldn't say that to those guys." Bonnie nodded her head in the direction of the team. "I already got an earful since Lunch."

"I bet." Erica muttered, her eyes falling prey to Allison and Lydia. A frown on her face.

"Well I best be off. It was nice meeting you Bonnie." Her leather clad jacket arms pulled her up from the seat. Just as the two girls made their way over to them.

"Same to you. See you around Erica." Bonnie replied with a small wave. She strutted off the stands and began her walk up to the school. Bonnie watched her leave for a moment before bringing her attention back onto the new game they were starting. Allison and Lydia quietly took their seats.

"So you are telling me that this is just like Hockey but with nets on sticks?" Bonnie asked for what seemed like the tenth time in that short space of time. She tried to keep up with the game and why the Coach was always blowing his whistle at them. But like Erica had said. The more you watched the less likely you were going to figure it out.

"Basically." Allison supplied as her eyes followed Scott running full out towards the Goals. The ball in hand as he stemmed forward.

Bonnie smiled as he shot a goal, doing a small little dance before bringing himself back to position. Then the game continued. Balls bounced between team players. Whenever Scott got the ball, Allison would be standing in her seat cheering him on. When Jackson got the ball she would be doing the same.

Every time this happened Bonnie had to remind herself that this was just Practice.

Shaking her head, she leaned back in her seat. Her elbows propping up on the seat inlined with her neck. Just as she was about to let her mind drift off and her body to relax. She saw a familiar body standing fair away from the Field. Just standing there watching her. Bonnie let her hands curl into themselves as her Back tensed and her jaw tightened. Her gaze locked onto the dark hair and chiselled jawline that was covered with dark hair. Light blue eyes bore into Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Allison asked, noticing the tenses stance Bonnie was in. Bonnie shook her head. Her eyes flicking towards Allison for a moment before letting her eyes wonder back to the space Derek. The man that she had met three times under different situation, and the last time she had accidently shown him what she was. When her green eyes fell upon the dark mysterious man. He was no longer there. Sending a Chill down her spine.

* * *

**Note:** _Different format to what I have done. Sorry if it confuses you guys._


End file.
